1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing confectionery and is more particularly concerned with the manufacture of a confectionery wherein a confection, e.g. chocolate, in a liquid phase is thoroughly mixed with gas under pressure and is then passed through a depositor into a zone of lower pressure so that gas expansion occurs to produce an expanded product which requires further cooling for more rapid solidification. The invention also relates to a depositor for use in such manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
We have found, in the manufacture of an expanded confection, that, for volume production, it is difficult to produce a product which is evenly expanded to the desired extent. We have also found that the manner in which the mixture of liquid confection and gas is discharged through the depositor has a substantial effect on the quality of the expanded product in so far as cell uniformity and size are concerned.